In modern network environments, physical resources can be shared amongst multiple users. For example, a local network (LAN) established in a community work environment may allow physical resources (e.g., storage, processing, printing, etc.) of one or more network devices (e.g., servers, printers, routers, etc.) to be shared amongst multiple local users. Advancements in telecommunication technology have permitted resource sharing to be extended to remotely located users, which has birthed various new service industries, e.g., cloud computing, etc.
Various resource allocation, assignment and management concepts have been employed to improve resource utilization in shared network environments. One such concept is resource virtualization, which maps many virtual resources to comparatively fewer physical resources to exploit oversubscription and increase resource utilization. In traditional virtualization environments, oversubscription is achieved by mapping multiple virtual resource units to a single physical resource unit to increase the pool of allocable resources. For instance, eight virtual processing resource units may be mapped to each physical processing resource unit to increase the amount of allocable processing resources by a factor of eight. This practice of oversubscription relies on the theory that statistically few users will attempt to fully utilize their allocated resources simultaneously. While resource virtualization and other allocation concepts have improved the effectiveness in which physical resources are shared amongst users, new and innovative strategies for achieving more equitable and efficient resource sharing are desired.